Visitando la Candy Shop con una hemorragia nasal
by VicPin
Summary: :Crossover: ::Lime:: ::¡KubaxAyasex¿!:: Kuba Homare visita una renombrada casa de citas donde conoce a dos chicas de belleza singular...Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Feliz martes tengan todos ustedes, señores!_**

**_Ok... Aquí aterrizo con un drabble/ oneshot-crossover songfic un tanto extraño y medio jalado, que además es un Lime; tal vez luego de leer el fic pensarán en miles de cosas, como el hecho de qué chingaos ando fumando para escribir un crossover de South Park y Okane Ga Nai, mi serie de Tv favorita y mi manga del género yaoi favorito... Usando además una canción medio sugerente y muy sensual del rapero 50Cent (créanme, hasta yo misma me sorprendí sobre el resultado que obtuve al ver el videito ese de la rola "Candy Shop")._**

**_En fin, si quieren musicalizar el fic, aquí les pongo el link de Youtube:_**

**_watch? v= SRcnnId15BA_**

**_Ojalá les guste este loco fic XD._**

**_Un abrazo!... Wait! Casi lo olvido!: Los personajes que intervienen en esta historia NO SON MÍOS. Son de Comedy Central y de Shinozaki Hitoyo y de Kousaka Tohru respectivamente._**

**_Ahora sí... Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Visitando una Candy Shop con una hemorragia nasal.**

_Un auto llega a una lujosa casa de citas; de ahí baja un joven japonés, quien estaba ansioso por entrar a aquél lugar de lujos para poder "inspeccionar la dulcería", por no decir buscarse a una compañera con quién vivir el momento al máximo._

_Cuando tocó la puerta, ésta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos negros le dijo:_

_- Bienvenido a la tienda de dulces._

_Homare Kuba sonrió._

_**Yeah! Uh huh! **__**So seductive!**_

_Muchas mujeres de singular belleza, la mayoría semidesnudas, empezaron a desfilar junto a él conforme empezaba su recorrido por aquél paraíso terrenal acompañado de la pelinegra._

_**I'll take you to the candy shop**__**  
**__**I'll let you lick the lollypop**__**  
**__**Go ahead girl and don't you stop**__**  
**__**Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!**__**  
**__**(I'll take you to the candy shop)**__**  
**__**(Boy one taste of what I got)**__**  
**__**(I'll have you spending all you got)**__**  
**__**(Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!)**__**  
**_

_- ¿Buscas alguna chica en especial, caballero? – preguntó la pelinegra, quien parecía ser la regente de la casa._

_- Sí… Quisiera un par de mujeres con quienes hacer un trío… Señora Someya._

_La mujer, con una sonrisa, inquirió:_

_- ¿Del mismo color de cabello o distintas?_

_- Una rubia y una castaña._

_**You can have it your way, how do you want it?**__**  
**__**You gon back that thang up or should I push up on it**__**  
**__**Temperature rising, okay, let's go to the next level**__**  
**__**Dance floor, jam packed, hot as a tea kettle**__**  
**__**I'll break it down for ya now, baby it's simple**__**  
**__**If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho**__**  
**__**In the hotel or in the back of the rental**__**  
**__**On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into**__**  
**__**Got the Magic Stick, I'm the love doctor**_

_La pelinegra, sin dejar de esbozar la sonrisa, le dijo:_

_- Tengo a las dos mujeres que buscas. Sígueme._

_Kuba asintió y siguió a Someya por la casa._

_**Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I got you**__**  
**__**Wanna show me you can work it baby, no problem**__**  
**__**Get on top, then get to bouncing round like a low rider**__**  
**__**I'm a seasoned vet when it come to this shit**__**  
**__**After you work up a sweat you can play wit the stick**__**  
**__**I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can**__**  
**__**I'll melt in your mouth girl not in your hand**__**  
**_

_A lo largo del camino, Homare observaba a las mujeres ataviadas solamente con ropa interior sumamente provocativa que dejan con mucho a la imaginación; pasaron por distintas áreas: La de los Juegos de Rol, la de Sadomasoquismo, la de Culturas Orientales y la que estaba pisando en ese momento: La de Dulce Inocencia._

_**I'll take you to the candy shop**__**  
**__**I'll let you lick the lollypop**__**  
**__**Go ahead girl and don't you stop**__**  
**__**Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!**__**  
**__**(I'll take you to the candy shop)**__**  
**__**(Boy one taste of what I got)**__**  
**__**(I'll have you spending all you got)**__**  
**__**(Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!)**__**  
**_

_Someya abrió la puerta y le dijo:_

_- Espera aquí. Te las enviaré._

_- De acuerdo._

_La regente se retiró mientras que Homare entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en el borde de la enorme cama King size que sería testigo de su descomunal aventura múltiple nocturna._

_**Girl what we do (what we do)**__**  
**__**And where we do (and where we do)**__**  
**__**The things we do (things we do)**__**  
**__**Are just between me and you (oh yeahhh)**_

_De repente se abre la puerta y entran a la habitación un par de jovencitas de una belleza de esas que provocan sendas hemorragias nasales como las que tenía Homare en ese momento. Ambas jovencitas, una rubia y una castaña de ojos azules, se despojaron de sus batas, dando a exhibir sus níveos cuerpos de piel suave y tierna._

_Sus miradas estaban llenas de miedo e incertidumbre, incluso de inocencia ante la situación que pronto se desataría entre ellos tres._

_**Give it to me baby, nice and slow**__**  
**__**Climb on top, ride like you in a rodeo**__**  
**__**You ain't never heard it sound like this before**__**  
**__**Cause I ain't never put it down like this**__**  
**__**Soon as I come through the door, she get to pulling on my zipper**__**  
**__**It's like it's a race, who could get undressed quicker**__**  
**__**Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch her in thongs**__**  
**__**Having me thinking about that ass after I'm gone**__**  
**_

_Homare, comprendiendo que podría ser el primero de las chicas, se levantó del lecho y, acercándose a ellas, les dijo con dulzura:_

_- No tengan miedo… No les haré daño…_

_Las chicas se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron a Homare, quien extendió su mano y les dijo:_

_- Me llamo Kuba Homare. ¿Y ustedes?_

_La rubia, con voz aniñada, le respondió:_

_- Marjorine._

_- Yukiya – respondió la castaña._

_**I touch the right spot at the right time**__**  
**__**Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind**__**  
**__**So seductive, you should see the way she wind**__**  
**__**Her hips in slow mo on the floor when we grind**__**  
**__**As long as she ain't stopping homie, I ain't stopping**__**  
**__**Dripping wet wit sweat man it's on and popping**__**  
**__**On my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle it's on**__**  
**__**Now we gon sip to every bubble now every bottle is gone**__**  
**_

_- Bien – dijo Homare luego de estrechar las manos con las chicas-… Vengan conmigo, chicas. Hora de… Uhmmm…_

_- ¿Jugar? – inquirió Marjorine._

_- Sí… De jugar a la Dulcería. Yo seré Menta, tú serás Manzana – y rozó sus labios con los de la rubia -… Y tú serás Chocolate – y besó a la castaña._

**Kuba…**

_**I'll take you to the candy shop**__**  
**__**I'll let you lick the lollypop**__**  
**__**Go ahead girl and don't you stop**__**  
**__**Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!**__**  
**__**(I'll take you to the candy shop)**__**  
**__**(Boy one taste of what I got)**__**  
**__**(I'll have you spending all you got)**__**  
**__**(Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!)**__**  
**_

_Las sábanas se revolvían, las risas empezaban a resonar por toda la habitación y Homare no podía estar más que feliz de tener a sus dos mujeres jugando con él a "Besos, Caricias y algo más…"._

**Kuba…**

_Tomó a Marjorine y empezó a besarle el cuelo mientras apretaba los glúteos de Yukiya, quien apartaba a Homare de los labios de su compañera para ofrecer los suyos. De los besos pasaron a caricias sumamente atrevidas y de alto tono y de esas caricias al sexo de trío en forma._

_**I'll take you to the candy shop**__**  
**__**I'll let you lick the lollypop**__**  
**__**Go ahead girl and don't you stop**__**  
**__**Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!**__**  
**__**(I'll take you to the candy shop)**__**  
**__**(Boy one taste of what I got)**__**  
**__**(I'll have you spending all you got)**__**  
**__**(Keep going till you hit the spot, WHOA!)**_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Homare! – gemía Yukiya, quien recibía caricias obsenas en sus partes nobles._

_- ¡Homare! – gemía Marjorine, quien yacía encima de él empalándose el duro miembro que la volvía loca._

_Pasando varios minutos de intercambiar posiciones, los tres llegaron al clímax._

_- ¡Chicas! – exclamaba el hombre en éxtasis._

_- ¡HOMARE! – gritaban las chicas._

...

...

...

- ¡KUBA! – se escuchó un grito.

Homare abrió los ojos de un susto y, de bruces, se cayó al suelo con todo y silla. Mirando a quien le había gritado, le dijo:

- L-lo siento mucho, P-Presidente. M-Me quedé dormido.

Kanou, quien estaba acompañado en ese momento de Ayase, de Misao y de un par de rubios que lo miraban con cara de "¿qué demonios le sucedió a ese tipo?", le replicó:

- Eso hemos visto… Pero vaya que ese sueño estuvo tremendo.

- ¿Eh?

Homare dirigió su mirada hacia su ropa y se llevó el disgusto de ver su traje completamente manchado de sangre.

- Oh, carajo – murmuró el pobre hombre, quien se levantó y, haciendo una leve reverencia, le dijo a su jefe:-… Lo lamento. Esto no volverá a suceder.

- Eso espero, Kuba… Aunque a juzgar por el desastre en tu traje, ese sueño que tuviste habrá involucrado a quién sabe quién.

- Ehmmm…

Kuba dirigió discretamente su mirada hacia Ayase y de Ayase hacia el pequeño rubio que acompañaba al otro rubio que era casi de la estatura de su jefe.

Estaba acostumbrado a soñar con Ayase, ya que al fin y al cabo era el amor de su vida, pero de eso a soñar con él y con Butters Stotch, el pequeño "esclavo sexual" de Trent Boyett, quien era el jefe de una compañía de prestaciones ligada a la Mafia Francesa en Estados Unidos, ya estaba fuera de lógica…

Y mucho más cuando los soñó a ambos como mujeres.

Mientras Kuba reflexionaba sobre lo inconveniente y lo pervertido de la situación, Kanou se volvió hacia Boyett y le dijo:

- Perdona este inconveniente, Boyett. No esperaba hallar a mi empleado de confianza en ese estado.

- No te preocupes – le replicó el norteamericano mientras que ambos hombres de negocios se dirigían a las oficinas del primero -. No me sorprendería ver a alguien durmiendo con una hemorragia nasal produciéndose… Pero ahora pasemos a lo que nos interesa…

Ayase y Butters, por su parte, se acercaron a Homare, quien se había ido a cambiar de traje y le preguntaron:

- ¿Estás bien, Kuba-san?

El aludido, un poco sonrojado al acordarse del sueño erótico que tuvo con esos dos rostros inocentes, les respondió:

- Estoy bien… No hay nada de qué preocuparse…

_**Excepto que me quiero violar a ustedes dos en la primera oportunidad**_, pensó el ex delincuente mientras les hacía una ligera reverencia a los dos chicos y regresaba a su escritorio. _**Puta madre… **_

- Ya no veré más videos de 50 Cent antes de dormir – murmuró mientras retomaba su trabajo.

* * *

_**Tada! Aquí terminó esta extraña historia... Cualquier crítica es bienvenida XD.**_

_**Ah! Y si quieren leer "Okane Ga Nai", aquí les va el link de mangafox punto me: manga /okane_ga_nai/**_


End file.
